Fullmetal Jutsu: A New Land
by Flameboyxx
Summary: Driven by the loss of his son and wife, Rock Lee sets out to find a way to bring them back, even it it was his fault that they died. Driven by hope, The Elric Brothers journey to a new land to bring their mother back.


Chapter One: Hope

It has been over twenty years since the Second Great Ninja war was finished. A lot has changed since the war. They say that war changes some people, and for most, they say war changes people for the worst. Not this war. The ninja world could not be better. The villages have kept their alliances for all these years, the villages worked together to build their world back, and the Tailed Beasts were at least on speaking terms with their Jinchuuriki. Ninjas gained recognitions for their heroic actions, some even fell in love, and for others their dreams of becoming Hokage came through. War does not always change people or even the world for the worst; sometimes war is necessary for a new birth of prosperity.

There are, however, things that change people in this world. Things like jealousy, hate, anger, grief, fear, loyalty and sometimes love can change the most good-hearted of people.

"Rock Lee stop and just listen to me!"

"Tenten stop following be and get the fuck back to the village!"

Dashing through the branches of the trees, Tenten is desperately trying to keep up with Rock Lee. She has been following him for four days now after months of just looking for him. Now she is only trying to talk to him but every time she tried, he would just pick up and leave as quickly as he can.

"Please Lee just stop and talk to me."

Lee paid no attention to her as he jumped higher into a near by tree. Just as his foot landed on the branch a kunai flew right passed his left ear.

"I'm sorry Lee but you gave me no choice, if this is the only way for you to talk to me then fine!"

As Rock Lee jumped into the air, he disappeared before Tenten could even move and appeared right in from of her. With one clean move, he turned and kicked her in her face. The impact blasted her back breaking four thick branches in the process as she landed back first into the trunk of the tree. Lee didn't give her a moment to react as he disappeared and again and appeared in front of her. He moved so fast she didn't have time to react as his fists connected with her face right and left and then his right knee landed her on chin as he jumped up and with his left foot, kicked her back harder into the tree creating distance between himself and her.

"Lee," gasped Tenten as she dropped to her knees. "What happened-"

Before Tenten could finish Lee dashed towards her, his right knee rose almost connecting to her face again. This time Tenten was ready for it. After all these years, she knew Lee's fighting style and his predictive pattern. With the moves fast as a blinking eye, she blocked his knee, and with a quick scoop, stabbed his shin with her kunai. She jumped, flipped back and kicked Lee in his face, pushing him back. Before she could even get high enough in her jump Lee grabbed her legs and slammed her back into the ground. He stepped on her back; as she gave out a shrieking cry of pain, tear starting to stream out of her eyes. He grabbed the back of her neck and picked her up. Kneed her in the guts, grabbing her head and pulling it into his left knee. He reached behind her back and pulled out her own kunai, as he looked at her and back at the kunai.

"Tenten," said Lee as he bent down and looked into her red, tear filled eyes, "leave right now and never turn back. If you ever decide to come after me again, I will blind you and I will make sure your arms never work again." Just then, Lee stabbed the kunai right into the ground, between her index and middle finger, while he looked right into her eyes.

As Lee turned his back on his former teammate he didn't look back for one second. After about thirty minutes of walking, Lee realized that there was a sharp pain in his right leg. As he looked down, he realized that Tenten's kunai was still embedded within his shinbone.

"Shit," said Lee out loud as he bent down and pulled the kunai out with one clean movement.

"ARG! Fuck!" gasped Lee as he braced his back against a near by tree and slowly sat down, the kunai still in his hand.

As he was about to through away the kunai, he realized that it felt different, not that it was made with anything different, or even weighed different, but the handle felt like a different texture. As he looked closely at the kunai, he noticed that the handle was covered in a paper like substance colored black to blend with the kunai. As he slowly and carefully unwrap the handle, he noticed that on the outside it was black, but on the inside was paper, with a note.

_Dear Lee,_

_ I know that you would never talked to me when I come to search for you. It's been four years since you left the village Lee. Four years since I ever saw you again. On that night, when you decided to leave, I wanted to come with you, I wanted to come and help you look for an answer._

* * *

"Lee, please, I'm begging you, don't leave!"

"Tenten, there is nothing left for me here!" screamed Lee as he pushed pass her heading towards the Leaf's main gate.

"Nothing left here Lee? What about your friends, your work, your dreams? What about me lee?" Tenten said as she grabbed his arms and pulled Lee back to her.

Lee stared into her eyes, holding on to her, "I can't Tenten."

"You can't? that never stopped you before when you-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JUNE LIKE THAT!" Lee said as he left go of Tenten and pushed her away. "I may have some mistakes when she was with me, but I regret every moment of it, especially now that shes…"

"Lee, it wasn't your fault. She wanted to go after him, she wanted to stop him"

"Tenten, did you just say that my wife died because of my son? Are you saying that I lost both of my only hope in this world because of what my son did?!"

"Lee no, I didn't mean it like-"

Before Tenten could finish Lee grabbed her by her throat and sqeeuze just hard enough to make her eyes watered. "Listen to me Tenten, I am leaving this place, I am going to find a way, and I am going to bring my son and my wife back from the dead, and I don't need a Justsu to help me. I will find my own way!"

Lee lets go of Tenten as we walked away. Before Tenten could speak Lee disappeared.

* * *

Lee snaps out of his trance and looks back at the letter in his hand in his hand.

_As soon as you disappeared Lee I regret not coming after you right away. So I made my choice that I will help you achieve your dream no matter what. That's why after you left; Naruto brought back the __U__chiha Police Force. They are dedicated just to bring back missing rougue nins. Naruto appointed Sasuke as the head of the force. After he did that I joined them, not in hopes of catching you Lee, but to stop them from finding you. But the reason why you have this note is so that I can tell you this. After I looked deeper into this thing that Sasuke runs I found out a few things. For one, Sasuke isn't who Naruto thinks he is. I discovered that Sasuke now has control over the White Zetus, the ones we thought were long gone extinct. So I did some digging and found out that Sasuke still has control over one of Orochimaru's lab. That's where he's been producing these White Zetsus. That's why I had to attack you Lee, Sasuke has eyes all over the place, I don't even know if he is looking at your right now reading this and I don't even know if I will make it back alive after I give you this note._

_ Lee, this lab that Sasuke has, I looked into his records in his office. He's been meddling in this new form of Jutsu that he calls as "Alchemy". As I was looking I saw this park about bringing people back from the dead. I know I said Jutsu but that's what he called it, on one note it said that its not a full Justsu but a form of it that involves science, which I am sure means that anyone can preform it, Lee. From his notes, the lab is in The Hidden Light Village._

_ I know I said somethings when I last saw you in the village Lee, but I never meant it like that. I know you said there is no more hope left for you but you're wrong Lee. There will always be hope, even If you don't want it. I hope you get this letter Lee and I hope I get to see you again. _

_ Tenten_

"I'm… Tenten, thank you for not giving up on me when I gave up," said Lee as he stood up. "I will find this village and I will bring my son and wife back, even if I have to kill to do it. I know I am the reason why you're dead son, and I will make it up to you when I see you again."

* * *

"BROTHER, BROTHER!"

"What is it Al? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Listen to me Ed, I was doing some research in some of father's books as look at this," said Al as he pulled out an old ratty, missing a cover, notebook.

"What is that Al?" said Edward in curiosity.

"It's one of father's old books, from the trunk that we discovered last week. It was hidden in some old cloths. I was reading it and Al?"

"What did you find?"

"I need lead Ed! It talks about this place, far away that combines science, with these things called Jutsu."

"Ju-what?"

"I don't know, Ed, but I am sure if we go there we can find some more answers!"

"Alright Al, where are we head to?" said Edward with a bright smile on his face.

"Um, it says here that we have to go to the The Village Hidden in the Light."

"What the hell is that Al?!"

"I don't know, brother. But we have to travel across the ocean."

"Well Al, lets go see what we find, and lets hope its what we need."

'There is always hope, brother," said Al looking at Edward with a smile on Edward's face.


End file.
